U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,220 discloses a starter device for an internal combustion engine wherein the starter drum acts on the spring housing of an intermediate spring. The spring housing and the starter drum are journalled on a shaft supported on one side. The support is arranged in the region of the starter drum. A collar of the spring housing projects through the starter drum. The spring housing is journalled on the collar. During operation of the engine, the starter drum is at standstill in the housing. The housing of the intermediate spring is decoupled from the crankshaft via the catch; however, the spring housing rotates with the crankshaft because of the high rpm thereof. In this way, comparatively high rpms can be reached. This leads to high bearing forces which must be taken up by the shaft clamped at one end. The forces developing during operation lead to a malfunction of the spring starter which thereby has only a short service life.